Beldin Law
Beldin law governs the relations of the citizens and non-citizens of the kingdom of Beldin to each other. The king of Beldin is the final arbiter of Beldin law in all cases. General Proclamations - The worship of Auril is to be treated as an act of treason against the Crown, and punished accordingly. - The participation in Devilish or Demon cults is to be treated as an act of treason against the Crown, and punished accordingly. This act is not to be construed as prohibiting the worship of the god Gargauth. - Foreign merchants in Beldin are under the special protection of the Crown. Anyone who harms them or their property is to pay the maximum penalty. Foreign merchants must have a license to trade in Beldin in order to claim this protection. Beldin Law as Applies to Adventurers - An Adventurer of Beldin is any non-citizen with an adventuring profession, who is presently within the territory of Beldin or the Karen River Valley, be they a member of the Adventurers’ Guild or no. - Adventurers have leave to govern their own affairs and settle their own disputes, until such affairs or disputes also involve the citizens of Beldin. In this event, adventurers fall under Beldin law. - All disputes between citizens and adventurers are matters which fall under Beldin law. - All adventurers accused of a crime have right to a fair trial, and are under the protection of the crown until such a trial has taken place. - Between the arrest of an adventurer and the trial, the adventurer has the right of parole, which grants him freedom from imprisonment. - An adventurer who has taken parole and fails to show for his trial is outlaw, and any citizen or other adventurer may do to him whatsoever they may will with no fear of reprisal from the crown. - If an adventurer murders a citizen, he shall be executed in such a manner so as to insure his permanent demise. - If an adventurer robs a citizen, he shall restore the citizen’s property four-fold. - An adventurer who seeks to overthrown the Crown of Beldin, shall be guilty of treason and subject to execution. - An adventurer who serves the crown of Beldin in a heroic fashion may be knighted. A knight is not necessarily a citizen of Beldin, but always has the right to be tried by the Crown itself. - An adventurer who is knighted and swears fealty to the Crown of Beldin shall receive citizenship. He has the right to own property, and is fully under the protection of Beldin law, including in his disputes with other adventurers. The king may or may not accept the fealty of a knight. Beldin Law as Applies to Nobles - Every fourth generation, the Prince of the Royal House of Aelfheim shall marry a daughter of House Jadys’Varine to renew the alliance. - The Nobility have leave to govern their own affairs in their own territories, save where Beldin law has been applied. - Each noble family’s title is dependent upon its oath of fealty to the Royal House of Aelfheim, which shall be renewed upon the coronation of the next king. - The nobility have the right to be judged by the king in all cases. Beldin Law as Applies to Citizens - Disputes and accusations involving citizens are to be judged by those who have jurisdiction in the place where the crime was committed. All citizens have the right to appeal their cases to the crown. - All citizens accused of a crime have right to a fair trial, and are under the protection of the crown until such a trial has taken place. - Between the arrest of a citizen and the trial, the citizen has the right of parole, which grants him freedom from imprisonment. - A citizen who has taken parole and fails to show for his trial is outlaw, looses all property and rights of citizenship, and anyone may do to him whatsoever they may will with no fear of reprisal from the crown. - If a citizen murders a citizen, he shall be executed in such a manner so as to insure his permanent demise. - If a citizen murders an adventurer, he shall have to pay a weregild. - If a citizen robs a citizen, he shall restore the citizen’s property four-fold. - If a citizen robs an adventurer, he shall restore the adventurer’s property. - A citizen is granted the right to own property and may be granted titles of nobility Beldin Law as Applies to the Karen Valley - The Halflings of Riverfern shall be free to govern themselves in whatever odd fashion they wish. They have the right to settle their own affairs, but may appeal to House Lester for judgments. - All disputes with adventurers in the territory of Riverfern shall be settled by House Lester, and shall not be appealed to the Crown unless the adventurer is a Knight of Beldin. House Lester has the right to defer the case to the Crown if they judge it expedient. - The town of Karenlynn is enfeoffed to Beldin, but has leave to govern its own affairs. - The office of Mayor of Karenlynn shall be held by Lord Tanghilt or a family member whom he designates. If he so designates such a member, then that member shall maintain the title for as long as they so will. - The office of Prosecutor and Captaincy of the Militia in Karenlynn shall be held by Lord Greenwood. - The Judiciary of Karenlynn belongs to Lord Nightshades, and those members of his family whom he has designated to assist. - All cases concerning adventurers in the Karenlynn territories shall be settled by Karenlynn, and may not be appealed to the Crown unless the adventurer so accused is a Knight of Beldin. - The Kingdom of Siluvan is allied with Beldin in a permanent alliance, and shall have the right to demand of Beldin all criminals who have committed crimes in Siluvan territory for judgment and sentencing. Beldin obliges herself to turn them over as swiftly as she may. Conversely, Beldin has the right to demand of Siluvan the criminals who have committed crimes in Beldin territory to be judged and sentenced. - Beldin shall not interfere in disputes completely within the Kingdom of Siluvan, and Siluvan shall not interfere in disputes completely within the Kingdom of Beldin. - The town of Wycliffe is free reign and a March of Beldin, and no law whatsoever applies to it, save that which Wycliffe extends to itself. Citizens, Knights, and Adventurers of Beldin are on their own.